Murrit Turkin
Murrit Turkin, also known by his Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls in Vast Error. His associated alchemic sigil is Lead and his horns are shaped like rods with flipped protrusions on the top. Upwards on the right and downwards on the left. He was the fifth troll introduced and, as a Time player, one of the two players meant to usher The Game to its players along with the session's Space player. He was the fourth player to enter the game. Etymology The word murrit, when translated from Basque, means 'die'. This may be a reference to his aspect, which is often associated with death. "Turkin" could be a reference to Valentin Turkin (1887-1958), a Russian screenwriter and critic. This can be loosely related to Murrit's interests in pop culture and recording his friends' lives to make wacky compilation movies. Biography Six Sweeps In his youth, Murrit was a salesman who sold pieces of the Frog Temple near his hive for profit. Upon making a deal with White Noise to rebuild the temple and notify his group of friends after he finished, he was awakened on the moon of Derse where he was apprehended by a group of con men known as the Dead Shufflers and held hostage against the Black Queen. The game's Jack Noir, known as Scathing Sharper, took a liking to Murrit rather quickly and as such acted as a sort of mentor to him, teaching him how they operated and turning him into a feared member of their gang, and in his waking life, a feared member of the remaining sea troll hierarchy. Some time afterward, Murrit sold the Shufflers out into servitude or hiding and completely changed his personality in some capacity before the events of the story began. Pre-Game On the night of the game Murrit spends most of his time organizing and pushing people to go along with his plans, as well as playing Anthropormuncipality with Laivan. He is first seen speaking with Taz, trying to get her to listen to him about what's been set in motion and how she's meant to play a part. Taz quickly loses interest when she's told she has to play with Arcjec, however. Murrit is next seen messaging Dismas, telling him that he needs to outside and confront his lusus (secretly so he can make another video compilation out of Dismas' pain). He also tells Dismas that the world is about to end and Dismas needs to do what he says or else he's doomed along with the planet. He introduces his surveillance robot, Boobdrone, to Dismas and after showing him the true threat of the game, Dismas's enraged lusus finds him due to Murrit letting him out beforehand and he is pulled into a strife with the deadly Skulltitan. Murrit watches in amusement and pity. Shortly after his proper introduction, Murrit is messaged by Laivan, and the two share a pleasant conversation about coming events of the night. He is then messaged by Calder and they also have a conversation about the night's events, but a decidedly more terse and unpleasant one, with Murrit complaining that Calder is wasting his time. Murrit then makes a memo about the game and the codes everyone needs to start the entry process, but pointedly excludes Ellsee from it. After his conversation with Calder, Murrit ventures to the Frog Temple next to his hive, and upon arrival, he appears beaten up and bloodied due to the traps he set beforehand. He approaches the temple's time capsule flower and waits for it to open. Before it does however, he is messaged by Laivan again, who voices his concerns about Albion after he recieved some panicked messages from her along with him giving up his long hunt for glue. Murrit states he doesn't know what's going on with her, having only spoken to Taz, Dismas, Laivan and Calder that night. The flower opens and in a burst of light, twelve rays shoot off in a variety of directions and towards everyone's computers, forcefully installing the game in the process. He then plans to play some more Anthropormuncipality with Laivan in celebration. Before this, he is messaged by Taz, outraged that Murrit had apparently tampered with her computer. Murrit merely reiterates what he told Taz earlier that and tells her to just figure it out with Arcjec. Shortly after Arcjec's entry, Murrit is later messaged by a furious Ellsee, who had just discovered Arcjec's mess of a hive and found Murrit's memo on Arcjec's computer. Murrit becomes serious, dropping his quirk and tells her that he knows she can not be trusted and to not fuck with him. Ellsee then makes a memo to provide her own knowledge about the game, but Murrit leaves it immediately after it is made. Murrit and Laivan continue to play Anthropormuncipality during part of Taz's entry process. Murrit is next seen after he's cleaned himself up and returned to his block, waiting for Laivan to finish Taz's entry so he can start Laivan's. Laivan questions why Murrit left Ellsee's memo, clearly upset about how poorly she is treated. Murrit doesn't provide an answer, only telling Laivan that he has his reasons and he should trust him. Murrit then begins the entry process for Laivan. Meanwhile, Dismas had fought and lost against his lusus, and was knock down into a nearby ravine. Dismas, being hard to kill, manages to come out alive but heavily injured. He is once again approached by the Boobdrone, now being piloted by Murrit. Dismas tells Murrit that he's officially out of commission, on the count of his broken arm which his healing factor can't immediately heal like the rest of him. Dismas calls Murrit out for nearly getting him killed for his sick little videos, but states that he knows better than to expect more from the seadweller when Murrit asks if he wants an apology. In an effort to make Dismas feel better and get him to move, he brings Dismas' moirail into a Skorpe call: furbishFacilitated. An upset and frantic FF asks Murrit about Dismas' wellbeing, as Murrit had told her that he had been killed to get her to join said call. Dismas comforts FF and FF tries to get a better understanding of the situation, as Murrit had failed to explain anything clearly to her, as usual. Murrit states he's ready for Dismas to act as his server player for the game. Dismas and FF tells Murrit to fuck off on the count of Dismas' condition and Murrit being entirely at fault for it. Murrit tells them he's hatched a plan to get Dismas back to his hive, as he has another Boobdrone push an ore-powered mine cart onto the nearby rails. Dismas and FF do not like Murrit's plan, and point out a number of its flaws. Dismas brings up Albion, who had appeared to not be acting like herself and was being abnormally cryptic (she had been possessed by her Ancestor), but Murrit dismisses this and states that she appears to be acting normally. FF points out that Dismas' lusus is likely back in Dismas' hive, but Murrit tells her that it's under control. Finally Dismas reminds Murrit that his computer has been damaged and will likely be unable to run the game properly. Murrit tells Dismas that they will just have to work as a team to get the job done. Resentful, but seeing no other options, Dismas reluctantly agrees with the plan. Dismas is lifted onto the cart by the drone, sets the carrier's speed to max and proceeds to MELT TRACK with the Boobdrone in tow. During the Game Murrit has not currently been shown to have entered the game. Personality and Traits Murrit is a troll with a complex and overly esoteric personality, being generally hard to decipher due to his penchant for misdirecting and confusing people on purpose. He presents an over-the-top front of being a skeevy and perverted troll with a love of all forms of debauchery. He deliberately speaks in a way that is annoying, slang-filled and inconsistent that often leaves the people he interacts with confused and frustrated. Not much is known about his actual personality, to the point that Murrit himself may not be sure of his true interests and demeanor. However, he has been shown to be serious and aggressive when provoked by someone who he thinks is a threat. Murrit has little to no interest in the hierarchy of blood-castes and sea-dweller nobility. He finds both concepts completely irrelevant and outdated on a dying planet with a critically endangered sea-dweller population (to the frustration of a certain magenta-blooded troll). True to this disdain for the pecking order, Murrit tries to (mis)treat everyone equally, rarely giving anyone any special treatment. Among Murrit's interests are collecting ancient media (but especially televisions and video tapes), spying on his friends and collecting video footage of their mistakes so that he can make wacky videos, playing Anthropormuncipality with Laivan, robotics, antagonizing/helping Dismas and pretending to be into hentai. Murrit seems to be proficient in using a launchpad, though his is just loaded with a bunch of weird sound effects including one of just a scream that he listens to for minutes at a time. In the past, Murrit had behaved more in-line with the supposed standards of his blood caste, but has since abandoned the facade for reasons unknown. Relationships Dismas Mersiv Murrit and Dismas have been in a kismessitude for at least around two sweeps, and share the standard, mutually antagonistic relationship with one another. Murrit somehow gained and still owns Dismas's soul after an online poker game and the two worked as partners in an unknown capacity in the past. Though it is inferred that the work wasn't negotiable and quite a lot of murder was involved. Murrit appears to take a tough-love stance towards Dismas, regularly helping Dismas in a round-about, incomprehensible manner through the use of his Boobdrone and in person. Dismas generally acts like he's completely tired of Murrit's bullshit, but goes along with it anyway and does seem to be able to talk to him without resorting to usual rivalistic behavior. Murrit has been shown to be physically aggressive with Dismas at least through the use of Boobdrone, but this may be a form of hate-flirting or a one time action on his part. Murrit has also been confirmed to have a flushed crush on Dismashttp://vasterror.tumblr.com/post/178239638154/hey-there-just-wanted-to-say-that-i-really, however, due to the gravity of this fact and his fear of ruining their relationship, Murrit keeps it a secret. The twos dreamselfs seem to have somewhat inversed relations, and rather then kissmesis they are matesprits. Laivan Ferroo Laivan is one of Murrit's closest friends, with the two sharing a passion for Anthropormuncipality and a destiny in leading everyone to play the game they recovered from the Frog Temple. Laivan is one of the few trolls who isn't put off by Murrit's bizarre quirks and even jokingly calls him out on it. Murrit is often more honest around Laivan in turn and does not seem to harass him as harshly as some others, even though he isn't free from it either. Tazsia Poemme Taz is one of the few trolls to not be immediately put off by Murrit's scummy, perverted facade, to the point that she's actually somewhat fond of the sea-dweller. Despite this, Taz will not put up with any of Murrit's bullshit and is ready to drop his ass whenever he's not being helpful. Murrit on the other hand enjoys toying with Taz and her temper, but does try his best to actually be useful to her once in a while as well. Though he also has his tipping point and has left Taz on her ass just as badly as she has done to him. This nicer relationship is however, undercut by his constant mention and nicknaming of Taz's breasts in their conversations -- something that Taz surprisingly doesn't seem to get onto him about as much as you'd think she would. Calder Kerian Murrit does not like Calder at all. Murrit makes a huge point of annoying or ignoring Calder whenever possible, even basing his "love" and persistence of enjoying hentai to mock his male-centric ideals and hoity toity attitude. Conversely, Calder is frustrated with Murrit's refusal to behave like a proper sea dweller, and regularly tries to boss Murrit around, even though he at one point deeply respected him. Ellsee Raines Due to Murrit's viewing of an occult ritual to contact her parents, Murrit greatly dislikes Ellsee, and distrusts her even more so, to the point that Murrit actively tries to keep Ellsee out of the game and threatens her. Ellsee is the only troll who Murrit has referred to by name, rather than a double entendres-rifled, reference-heavy, or insulting nickname. Jentha Briati Like most people, Jentha finds Murrit to be obnoxious and annoying, but is further made more uncomfortable by his demeanor due to her anxiety issues and panic attacks. Jentha seems to be forceful and willing to put her foot down when interacting with Murrit on the behalf of her moirail, and outright insults and calls out the seadweller when he's acting especially terrible, a possible result of Dismas' influence. Despite this, she doesn't seem to hate Murrit by any means and just seems to think of him as a 'stupidhead'. Arcjec Voorat Arcjec generally dislikes interacting with Murrit, but appears to trust him regardless, believing him to not be a liar, at least in regards to The Game. Murrit is apparently fond of Arcjec, finding him to be fun and easy to provoke. Arcjec thinks Murrit is generally very bad at explaining things. White Noise Murrit met White Noise at least two sweeps prior to the events of the Game. White Noise had approached the destined Time player his dreams, and gave him the choice of whether to pursue his destiny or not, clearly outlining the conditions of such a contact would require of Murrit and what it would give Murrit in return. Murrit having been an accomplished gambler and con-man at the time could quickly tell that White Noise was no swindler and was not one to be swindled either. Interested in the prospect of finding his ideal self, Murrit accepted and has worked in tandem with Laivan to fulfill his end of the bargain with White Noise ever since. As part of their deal, Murrit's dreamself awoke on Derse, and he's dreamed on Derse ever since. The Dead Shufflers Murrit was once a member of the The Dead Shufflers. After he awoke on Derse, his Dreamself was kidnapped by the group in hopes of using him as leverage against the Dersite royalty. However, when their leader, the Scathing Sharper took a liking to the young Murrit, he invited the seadweller into their fold. Murrit was a natural fit for the cut throat group, and began taking on their activities in his real life as well. However, Murrit eventually lost interest in that kind of life, and sold the group out. He hasn't looked back since. Trivia * Murrit's Skorpe handle, , is a blatant reference to his played up obsession with breasts. 'unclasped' means something 'revealed' or 'undressed'; 'kahuna' is a euphemism for breasts. * His drones known as Boobdrones, are short for: Based Occulatory Operating Buddy Drone. They also all have functions that, when set on auto-pilot, do different things. The one that Murrit sent out to Dismas in Act 1 says random factoids about female troll chests. * Murrit has never used the same nickname for a character twice. * Murrit switches what pair of shutter shades he wears every 'wice' (about a week) per half a sweep. ** He has 52 varying pairs, which is more than likely to represent how many wices there are per half-sweep. Though it could also be a reference to how many cards there are in a full deck. * Murrit is a huge fan of Repitonian pop-culture, from various eras of the planet's long history. Aspects of his character and hive contain numerous references to various Repitonian media (actually just Repitonian versions of a number of Earth media from the 80s and 90s). Such references include: ** In his introduction, the televisions not on static are playing tapes of: Pulp Fiction, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Simpsons, ALF ''and ''End of Evangelion. ** Murrit seems to be frequently associated with the virtual band Gorillaz. His hive is very similar to that of Plastic Beach and he has a computer called the 'Doncomaticomp', which is a reference to the instrument and title of their single Doncomatic. ** He has been shown to be a fan of the Repitonian version of ''Dangan Ronpa. ''It is unknown whether this is a legitimate interest of his or not. ** Murrit seems to have a heavy distaste for newer episodes of the Repitonian version of ''The Simpsons. ''Which has been running for eons in this universe. * Murrit is a Violetblood, a Derse dreamer, and a Hero of Time, meaning on Alternia his sign would be Aquaries. * Murrit appears in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Seventeen in the one of the backgrounds of Nihkee Moolah's route. * Murrit considers Dismas to be "one of the only great things his life has ever given him""one of the only great things his life has ever given him"http://vasterror.tumblr.com/post/178239638154/hey-there-just-wanted-to-say-that-i-really Gallery Murrit_young.png|Young Murrit Murrit_watching_that_thing_splode.png|Murrit pre-game Murrit_you_dont_trust_her.png|Murrit in-game Category:Troll